Nite-Runner
"Nite-Runner" is a song by Duran Duran, released on the album Red Carpet Massacre by Epic Records on 19 November 2007 in Europe and 13 November 2007 in the USA. A live version was released as a download single in March 2008. About the song The studio version features Justin Timberlake and Timbaland, which was a likely contender to be the second single from the album Red Carpet Massacre, although only the live version was released. This is a techno dance anthem, produced by Duran Duran, Danja, Justin Timberlake and Timbaland. Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Featuring: *Timbaland *Justin Timberlake Also credited: *Dom Brown - guitars *Jim Beanz - additional vocals *Timbaland - additional vocals, remixer *Justin Timberlake - additional vocals *Nate Hills - additional production *Jean-Marie Horvat - mixing *Colin Miller - mix preparation *Jimmy Douglass - engineer *Ethan Willoughby - additional engineering Lyrics You're nocturnal, only come out at night And i'm learning all the ways you wanna ride Cause you're on the road But not until the darkness arrives And i'm certain i'll catch up to you one of these times baby, oh Can i get my hands on you tonight (I must be feelin' something) Something tells me i'm in for a ride (I wonder if u see me coming) Can i get my hands on you tonight (Tonight has got me running) Something tells me i'm in for a ride (I'm riding into your night-time world) Night runner, i think i'm falling for you Night runner, you got a spell that put me under Night runner, what you gonna do with it now Night runner, night, night runner Night scatters when you walk into the room I'm the shadow i can feel the heat in you Should i be surprised? I feel the possibility Moving right across to me It all matters when i'm getting close to you Yeah yeah, aha Can i get my hands on you tonight (I must be feelin' something) Something tells me i'm in for a ride (I wonder if u see me coming) Can i get my hands on you tonight (Tonight has got me running) Something tells me i'm in for a ride (I'm riding into your night-time world) Night runner, i think i'm falling for you Night runner, you got a spell that put me under Night runner, what you gonna do with it now Night runner, night, night runner Love is haunting, she want it to go, it's what she told me Love is haunting, she want it to go Night runner, i think i'm falling for you Night runner, you got a spell that put me under Night runner, what you gonna do with it now Night runner, night, night runner Night runner, i think i'm falling for you Night runner, you got a spell that put me under Night runner, what you gonna do with it now Night runner, night, night runner See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs